


甜蜜夫夫的日常

by Marchoria



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchoria/pseuds/Marchoria
Summary: 星际架空/主锤基盾冬/注意双性双性！！！注意双性！！！！/剧情走日常，不连贯/ooc算我/冬金属手臂无/豆芽菜盾有/大量私设





	1. Loki的出现

第一章

遥远的阿斯加德星球，千年来一直由Odinson家族统治。如今的国王和王后是Odin和她美丽的妻子Figga，几年前他们刚诞下一位金发小王子，Thor。  
和平年代的帝国到处洋溢着幸福，阿斯加德的人民百姓过着平淡快乐的生活，就连皇室的日子也是过得轻松无比。在小王子Thor三岁的时候，Odin决定带着Thor和Frigga一起去邻近的约顿海姆星球度假，顺便庆祝小Thor的三岁生日。  
阿斯加德和约顿海姆几千年来一直交好，两国的帝王也一直都是经常来往的好友。几年没见，出于恶作剧的想法，以及这么多年来Odin和约顿海姆的国王Laufey的互损的相处方式，Odin决定不打招呼直接前往约顿海姆，给这个多年未见的好友来个大大的惊吓，哦不。惊喜。  
带上几名护卫和宫女，Odin一家坐上豪华的旅行飞船，踏上前往约顿海姆的路程。  
Thor睁着圆溜溜的蓝眼睛，趴在玻璃窗前，看着窗外浩渺的星云。  
“Thor，第一次走出星球，感觉棒极了吧？”Frigga在窗前蹲下，温柔地看着Thor。  
“是的！妈妈！”  
“这还不算什么，Thor，到了约顿海姆，你就真的能感受到，仙境一般的美景。”Frigga对着Thor澄澈的眼睛，笑着说。  
那里的人一定更美。  
Thor望向远方的星球。

飞船在太空中穿梭了几天，一个美丽的淡蓝色星球越来越靠近——约顿海姆星。  
“hello？这里是阿斯加德星编号111飞船，请求地面接应。”  
无应答。  
“hello？这里是阿斯加德，约顿海姆收到请回复。”  
无应答。  
“约顿海姆约顿海姆，收到请回复。”  
无应答。  
飞船上两名驾驶员面面相觑，不知道怎么回事。  
“陛下，约顿海姆一直没有回复，这种情况以前从来没有遇到过。”驾驶员通过立体投影电话联系Odin。  
在休息厅的Odin听到赶紧走向驾驶室。  
“呼叫Laufey。”Odin对着人工智能手环操控。  
“呼叫失败。”  
“继续呼叫。”  
“呼叫失败。”  
“一直呼叫到成功为止！”Odin已经有些不祥的预感，“啪”地按下驾驶室门的开关  
“Yes，sir.”  
Odin站在驾驶室操控台前，盯着大屏幕上十几个醒目的红色对话框，全部约顿海姆的地面联系方式都联系失败了。  
Odin眉头紧皱。他已经做好了最坏的打算。  
“防御级别和攻击级别全部调到s级，直接冲进去。”  
“是的，陛下。”  
整架飞船马上开始变形，从一架小型旅游飞船一下变成了重型攻击飞船。  
Figga抱着小Thor坐在窗前的摇椅上，望着那个巨大的蓝色星球。  
“Thor，有大事情要发生了。”Frigga感受到了飞船的变化。  
“妈妈，我喜欢那个蓝色的星球。”  
“Thor，一切都会好的。”Frigga抱紧了Thor。

飞船飞快地冲进大气层，穿过云雾，映入眼帘的是无尽的白雪和——  
城市废墟。  
Odin站在大屏幕前，从万米的高空看着这座满目疮痍的星球。  
最坏的结果发生了。星球被外来者攻陷了。  
Odin一拳砸在驾驶台上。  
“该死。真该死！！！给我全力搜索Laufey！！！”  
驾驶员在操控台上飞快操作，飞船开始快速寻找属于Laufey的生命体征。

飞船在上空盘旋着，整个星球，只要曾有人烟的地方，都被火炭烧过的痕迹所代替，城市大楼倒塌一片，已经分不清哪些是宫殿，哪些是平房，Laufey的皇宫也不见踪影，留下一堆杂乱无章的钢筋水泥。这场袭击如风卷残云一般，甚至连救援信号都没有来得及发出。  
究竟是何等可怕的人，才能造成这样的破坏，将一个实力不乏的霜巨人星球瞬间毁灭。

“陛下，找到了！“  
屏幕上茫茫的雪地里标出一个红点，是Laufey生命体征的地方。  
“……他还活着，谢天谢地。”Odin眼眶发红。  
飞船直飞而下，在混乱不堪的雪地里降落，这里发生过一场大战。  
Odin穿上户外服走下船舱，他看到了那个倒在血泊中的身影。  
“Lauf！！！“Odin冲过去，蹲在奄奄一息的Laufey身边。”  
“……我……我不知道你……竟然会来……我的老朋友……谢谢你……”  
“Laufey！！你撑住！！我带你回去治疗！”  
“……Od……没用的……我马上就要离开了……敌人太强了……我拼尽全力重伤了他……但他一定会再回来的……Odin……你一定要小心……”  
Odin满脸的泪水，看着即将离去的友人却束手无策。  
“……Od……你是我最信任的朋友……我知道你仁慈……求求你……帮我养大这个孩子吧……这是王后用生命……诞下的孩子……我起了名字……叫Loki……他是我们霜巨人……最后的血脉了……求求你……谢谢……了……”  
Laufey艰难地从满是血的怀中，抱出一个仍在襁褓的婴儿，交给Odin，“他是个……特殊的孩子……请你……保护好他……”  
说完便再无力气，永远地闭上了眼睛。  
Odin颤抖着手结果这个浑身是血污的霜巨人孩子。  
“……放心……我的Lauf……我会用毕生的宠爱对待这个孩子……我会给你报仇的！！！！”  
啊————————”  
Odin跪在雪地里，对着乌压压的天空，悲愤地吼着。

Odin带着一身的雪花，面色沉重，抱着Loki走进飞船，Frigga牵着Thor在舱门前等着他。  
“……这是霜巨人最后的血脉了。Laufey刚出世的儿子，Loki。”  
Frigga接过Loki，神情温柔地打量着仍是蓝色皮肤的Loki。  
“真是个漂亮的孩子。是吗，Thor。”  
Thor踮着脚看着Figga怀里的Loki，“妈妈，这是我见过最好看的人。我喜欢他。”  
Thor睁着蓝色的大眼睛，看着襁褓中的Loki，不愿挪开视线。

Frigga把Loki仔细地清洗干净，从洗簌间抱出来，放在床上。  
Odin抚摸着Loki熟睡的脸，把他蓝色的皮肤变成了和阿斯加德人的肤色。  
“Odin，这孩子……是一个双性人。”  
Odin看着窗外越来越远的蓝色星球，闭了闭眼，回头搂过了Thor，在床前看着Loki。  
“Thor，这是你的弟弟，将会是你最亲近的人，无论如何，也要好好对待他，好吗？”  
年幼的小王子清澈蓝色的眼睛闪着坚定。  
“我会的，父亲。”


	2. 弟控Thor

Barnes家族和Rogers家族是帝国最大的两个贵族家族，是上古守卫帝国的战神家族，世代守护星球。如今Abel Barnes是Barnes家族的大族长，和Rogers家族的大族长Ward Rogers共同担任帝国最高权力的两位将军。而在Thor刚满一岁的时候，Rogers家诞下了一名小世子，Steve Rogers。  
阿斯加德星球的人民和谐团结，亲如一家，皇室与贵族从来没有过勾心斗角，千年来都是往来密切。那次从约顿海姆带回了Loki，Loki就成了三家人的掌上宝，Ward的夫人Darcy Rogers和怀着孕的Abel的夫人Julie Barnes几乎天天都要来皇宫串门，来看阿斯加德这个漂亮的二王子。  
“这眼睛，睫毛，真是好看。”Darcy看着婴儿床里的Loki。  
挺着大肚子的Julie被Frigga扶着在床边，笑眯眯地看着Loki，“还是个双性孩子，真是阿斯加德的宝贝呢！”  
“Steve！！！看这是我的底迪Loki！！！你看他多好看！！”Thor拉着路还走不是很稳的Steve从门外跑进房间，兴奋地介绍着Loki。  
“Thor！！小心点，不要这么鲁莽，Steve还不怎么会走路，摔跤了怎么办！”Frigga喊对着Thor喊着  
Thor傻愣愣地笑着，看看Steve，再看看Loki，觉得Loki比Steve好看多了。

这几天整个皇城都特别热闹，因为阿斯加德的二王子满月了。上次皇宫这么热闹的时候，还是Thor一岁生日的时候。  
全国上下的百姓都知道了皇室收留了一个漂亮的约顿海姆小王子，而阿斯加德星球的友好星球约顿海姆被毁灭的悲惨消息也同时传进了阿斯加德，人们悲痛的同时，更加心疼和关爱这个可怜的孩子。  
Loki双性的身份并没有公开，这些都是皇室的高级机密，也就只有最亲近的将军家族能了解实情，以免个别一些人总是对Loki抱着邪恶的想法。  
满月席当天，偌大的皇宫的接待厅都挤满了贵族的人，Loki被放在婴儿床里，床被放在在高高的台阶上，Thor站在凳子上，扒着床沿眼睛不愿眨一下地看着婴儿床里Loki的。  
“Thor殿下！我们去外面玩吧！这儿可真大。”一些贵族家的同龄孩子来找Thor去玩，以前一直都是Thor带着他们在皇宫里撒野。  
“不，我不去了，我得看着我的弟弟。”Thor一眼都不看他们。  
“这么小的孩子有什么好看的？又不会说话不会动！”  
“不，我喜欢看着他，你们去吧。”Thor微微笑着，看着被窝里的小Loki。  
“……好吧……弟控小王子。”一个稍大一点的孩子嘟囔着。

Loki在被窝里动了动，肉嘟嘟的嘴吧唧了两下，第一次睁开了眼。  
Thor瞪大了眼睛看着床里的动静——他从来没有见过这么好看的眼睛，没有一点杂质的绿色，那么纯粹，那么的，迷人，像是要把Thor吸引进去。  
Loki艰难地睁开眼，因为年幼而没有什么意识，眼里就只有那闪耀着他的金色光芒。他睁眼后的世界就是Thor灿烂的笑和他金黄色的短发。  
史蒂乎摇摇晃晃地爬上楼梯到婴儿床旁边，挠着小脑袋，看看Thor，又看看Loki，感觉和他们不在同一个次元。


	3. 两个妻控

Loki满月酒办完没多久，Julie诞下了Barnes家族的第一位小世子，Bucky Barnes。  
“太难以置信了，阿斯加德一下子多了这么多双性孩子。”Frigga和Darcy坐在床边，看着Julie怀中的Bucky。  
“这真是阿斯加德的幸运啊。”Frigga温柔地说到。

在星系中，各星球的人随着不断的进化，寿命变得越来越长，一些异能者也不断出现，比如Odin和Frigga强大的魔法能力，将来Thor的雷神之力。  
进化带来寿命的延长，同时就也是生育能力的下降。而双性人也是随着进化而出现的，出现的几率极少，极为稀有，并且生育能力极强，因而成为各大家族追求争夺的对象。

Thor和Steve跟着妈妈们走进产房，今天是Bucky和Julie出院的日子。  
Steve吸吮着手指头，看着婴儿车里肉乎乎的Bucky，鬼使神差地伸出小手戳了戳他的脸蛋，眼睛都亮了，根本就爱不释手，不愿撒开。  
直到——  
“Steve！！你在干什么？！不要划伤Bucky了！！快给我松开！”Darcy试图扯开Steve的咸猪手，可是根本拉不开。  
“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜我不妈妈！！不要呜呜呜呜呜呜！！！”Steve放声大哭，完全不愿拿开他的手。

三家人一下子多了两个掌上宝，皇宫每天都热闹非凡，三个夫人天天凑在一起嘻嘻哈哈说着育儿的话题。  
Loki和Bucky并排睡在柔软的婴儿床上，但是婴儿床沿上又多了一个新粉丝，Steve。以前一见面就要一起在外面疯玩Steve和Thor，现在成了两个人安安静静地看着婴儿床里的小baby，各看各的宝贝。  
“看那两个孩子，真是痴情啊～”Julie看着那边的四个孩子。  
“我们家的大王子，天天要搂着弟弟睡觉，根本不肯自己睡呢。”Frigga笑着说。  
“Steve天天嚷着要去Julie那里看Bucky！我们家的儿子都要成Barnes家的了！”Darcy用假装生气的语气开着玩笑。

史帝乎和Thor充耳不闻，继续吸Bucky和底迪。


	4. 葛格上学啦

四个孩子渐渐长大了，都要被送进皇家学校去学习各种技能。  
Thor是最大的孩子，在Loki三岁的时候就去上学了。Loki表示非常非常郁闷，因为一天里有八九个小时见不到葛格。  
但是Loki才不肯给别人知道他不舍得葛格，于是Thor兴高采烈地背上书包准备出门，顺便亲了亲Loki，当然，也一如既往地被Loki嫌弃地用爪子pia开，但Thor依旧笑容灿烂地看着Loki。  
“拜拜，我的底迪～”

哥哥走了之后，Loki缩在床头，一声不吭的。Frigga看到了房间里可怜的孩子，笑着走过去。  
“你不舍得哥哥走，对吗？”Frigga摸着Loki的脑袋。  
“no！！！！！！！！才不是！！！！！！！！才没有不舍得哥哥！！！！！！！我才不会因为哥哥哭！！！！！！！”Loki眼泪汪汪地说。  
“我的天，我的Loki，我知道你不舍得哥哥，但是别再哭了，好吗？妈妈心都要碎了，宝贝。”Frigga把Loki搂在怀里，轻轻拍着。  
“呜呜呜呜呜呜……没有！！我才没有因为哥哥哭！！！！我不要哥哥！！呜呜呜呜呜……不要！！”  
“好了好了，Loki，麻麻教你学魔法，别再想你的哥哥了。”Frigga抱起Loki，往花园走去。  
于是每天，Thor兴高采烈地去上学，留下一脸悲伤的Loki，然后Frigga又用魔法来安慰Loki。

几个月后，某天放学。Thor激动地冲进家里，头发都因为奔跑而凌乱。  
“Loki！！！！！我在学校里学了新东西！！！！太神奇了！！！！Lo……，oh my god，我们家什么时候养了小猫？”Thor正想展示一下他在学校里自己探索出的雷电之力，一只通体黑色的小喵走到他面前。Thor超级喜欢小喵，尤其是纯黑色的。  
“喵～”喵咪用脸蛋蹭了蹭Thor的脚。  
“天哪，太可爱了～”Thor蹲下来把小黑猫抱了起来。  
“喵～”小黑猫把爪子摁在Thor的胸口，Thor用脸蹭蹭小黑猫的脸颊。  
然后——  
怀里小黑猫突然变成了Loki，把Thor扑倒在地上，顺带用力地往Thor的肾给了一拳。  
“哼！坏哥哥！”打了哥哥就解气的Loki，爬起来拍拍身上的灰尘。  
吓了一跳的Thor反应过来，嘿嘿嘿笑了起来，把跑开的Loki又抱了回来。Loki傲娇地挣扎了两下，就放弃了，任由哥哥抱着。  
在楼上目睹一切的Frigga，本想去揭穿Loki，但是看到Loki傲娇的小模样，慈祥地看着Thor抱Loki出去。

Thor抱着Loki到花园里的摇篮椅上，让Loki坐在自己腿上，从后面搂着他。  
“hey，底迪，看我新学的异能！”Thor用拇指和食指尖放出一点电火花，“好看吗？Loki？”  
Loki嘟着嘴巴，脸上表现着不屑，但是眼睛却离不开Thor的手上的火花。  
虽然底迪好像还是不开心的样子，但是早都习惯底迪傲娇的Thor已经看出Loki眼里的欢喜，高兴地亲亲他。  
“刚刚的小猫咪，是麻麻新教给你的魔法，对吗？”  
Loki看着他，点了点头。  
“天哪！真厉害！不愧是Loki！”Thor一脸宠溺地说。  
被哥哥一夸，Loki总算高兴了点，回头看看哥哥。  
“我还会变很多东西呢！！”  
“Loki，哥哥上了学，陪你玩的时间少了很多，不高兴了是不是？”  
Loki瘪瘪嘴，“……我才没有……”但是Loki脸上却写着满满的委屈。  
Thor一眼看穿了弟弟，“今晚我不写那么晚的作业了，早点陪你睡觉，好吗？”  
“只是……今晚吗……”Loki委屈巴巴。  
“以后，哥哥以后每天都陪你睡觉，好吗？”  
“好！！！”Loki终于笑了。  
Thor亲亲Loki的头顶，感觉笑起来的Loki太可爱了。


	5. 偷偷看

Loki和Bucky躺在皇宫花园的大草坪上，脑袋枕着手，看蓝天白云，发呆。  
“Steve也上学去了，对吗？”Loki叼着一根草，侧头看着Bucky说。  
“……是的。”Bucky失落地垂下眼帘，长长的睫毛轻颤着。  
看出了他的失落，Loki坐起来，“hey，哥们，没有他们我们一样有好玩的！别老想着他们！”  
Bucky也坐起来，低下了头，鼓起了他的包包脸，小小声地说：“……但是……没有Steve陪我我好难过……”  
Loki吐掉了嘴里的草，拍拍他的肩膀，“hey！别这样兄弟！你的脸本来就圆，都要鼓成球啦！我知道街角那边有家路边的烧饼非常好吃！母后刚给我零花钱了，我们一起去吃！”  
Bucky听到好吃的，眼睛都亮了，赶紧和Loki爬起来，拍拍屁股，手牵手跑着去街角那边。  
路过家门口，Loki脚步都没停，对着里面和Julie聊天的Frigga喊：“妈妈！！我和Bucky去吃烧饼！”  
“hey，注意安全！看着点Bucky！”Frigga对着两个奔跑的孩子的背影喊着。  
“知道了！”

Loki和Bucky坐在街道边的长椅吧唧吧唧啃烧饼。  
“吃完我们去哪玩？”好不容易出来一趟，Loki已经按耐不住躁动的心。  
“我们，我们该回去吧，妈妈要担心了。”  
“离天黑还早着呢……”Loki眼珠子滴溜溜转，谋划着他的恶作剧。  
Bucky鼓着腮帮，皱着眉看着Loki。  
“Bucky！！那边拐个弯就是哥哥和Steve的学校！！我们去偷偷看他们吧！！”Loki兴奋地跳起来。  
Bucky眼睛亮了亮，“……真的吗？我们进不去的吧……”  
“到那里总有办法进去，快走吧！”Loki扯着Bucky就走。

“嘘，大门这里有保安。”Loki和Bucky一前一后躲在墙边。  
“Loki……这太惊险了，被发现了就不好了……。”  
“Hey！我的小甜心！你怎么跟女孩子一样胆小！”  
“我没有！我只是……”  
“Come on！胆子大点！这边走！”Loki带着Bucky绕到了学校后面。后墙有个小洞藏在草丛后面，一看就是一些逃课的学生弄出来的。经验丰富的捣乱分子Loki一下子就发现了。  
“快快快Bucky，这能进！”两个人小心翼翼地从动洞里钻进了学校。

然鹅，很不幸，钻进来之后的地方正好是学校垃圾场，臭气熏天。“Oh，shit！真该死！”天生就有洁癖的Loki简直要疯掉，感觉全身都爬满了虫子，赶紧走出垃圾场，不停地拍着身上并不存在的灰。  
Bucky对垃圾场一点都没有感觉，还站在原地警惕地四处张望。  
“快过来，这里没有什么人，别害怕！”  
于是两个小家伙开始在校园里鬼鬼祟祟地走着。皇家的学校十分气派，是古典欧洲风格的建筑，一些园林的设施非常典雅，雕刻精美的喷泉雕塑，闪闪发光的金色长椅，修剪仔细的名贵花草，堪比皇家后花园，一看就是富家子弟才享有的待遇，看着就特别想让人在这里，谈恋爱。  
Bucky看着这像公园一样的学校，特别特别想马上就和Steve一起在这里上学。  
Loki一点点都没有心情观赏园林风景，扯下自己的一根头发，“Bucky，看麻麻教我的新魔法。”Loki用头发变出一张学校的楼层地图，闪着金光的地方就是Thor的教室。  
“Let's go！”Loki和Bucky往那个方向去。  
正好是上课时间，走廊上基本不会出现任何人，Loki和Bucky躲在教室的窗户下面，偷偷寻找着Thor。  
“噢，我看到哥哥了，天哪！他居然……？？！！”  
正巧不巧，Thor正在和他的女同桌讲小话。“My god！！他们两个嘴都要贴在一起了！！”了！！”Loki看到这一幕，无名火就窜了上来，“看我吓死你你个我哥哥的大坏蛋！！”  
于是那个还在和Thor讲话的女同学突然尖叫了起来，表情惊恐地看着自己的肩膀，其他的同学看过来之后都赶紧躲远，Thor也吓得站了起来。整个教室都骚乱了，老师一边走下台来一边维持着教室秩序。  
“怎么回事怎么回事！！都安静下来！！……这哪里来的这么大的老鼠？？！！”老师从那名女同学肩膀上拿下来了一直硕大的老鼠，老鼠还在不停地吱吱叫着，然后拿到另外一边的窗户扔到了楼下去。  
“哼！”报仇雪恨的Loki看了一眼哥哥，甩手拉着Bucky走了。

路过一楼的教室，Bucky好像是感觉到了什么，回头看向一间教室里面，正坐着Steve，正好教室里的Steve也望向窗外。两个人就这样对视，都露出甜甜的微笑。

 

房间里关了灯，Thor在被窝里搂住背对自己的Loki。  
“My bro，哥哥很爱很爱你，只疼你一个，知道吗？”  
Loki：“…………”  
“我下次不跟别人这么亲近了，好吗？”  
Loki心里嘀咕，哥哥怎么什么都知道……  
“你发现我了？？？？”Loki不敢相信。  
“我感觉到你了，我们心有灵犀，my bro……”

 

 

Steve和Bucky坐在屋顶上。  
“I'm sorry……Bucky……很多天没有和你玩了……”  
“没事的Steve，这没关系，我很快就可以去学校陪你了。”Bucky笑得特别开心。  
“今天我上课走神，居然在窗外看到你了……Bucky，you know，我想你想出幻觉了……”  
“Oh……不，你没有，你看到的是我，真的。”Bucky挠挠头。  
“……………………你讲真吗……Bucky………………”


	6. 开学啦！

“底迪底迪起床啦！上学啦！！”Thor躺在床上，贴着怀里Loki的耳朵轻轻叫着。  
“唔……”今天是Loki上学的第一天，Loki反应了一下，马上坐起来。“Go go go！Let‘s go！！”Loki激动地跳下床。  
Thor一边帮底迪换衣服一边说：“怎么这么着急，还要吃早饭呢。”

背上书包，Thor牵着Loki一蹦一跳地出门了。  
“Thor！小心点！看好弟弟！”  
“知道了！！”  
在路口和Steve与同样第一天上学的Bucky会面，四个人迎着朝阳一蹦一跳地上学去。

开学第一天，四个人就受到其他同学的热烈关注。  
“Hey！快看！那是皇室的两个小王子！！”  
“喔！真帅！”  
“旁边的两个是两个将军的儿子！”  
听力奇好的Loki听到后，撇了撇嘴，牵着哥哥的手又紧了紧。

“Bucky，好好上课！”Steve送Bucky到教室门口，摸摸他的小圆脸。  
“知道啦！”Bucky咧嘴笑着。


	7. 好好学习 天天向上！

皇家小学上课内容比较基础，主要是学习语文数学和外星语，偶尔有一些自然科学的课程，课外还会有异能开发的培训，纯属自愿。像Thor的雷电之力就是参加课外培训开发出来的。Loki的魔法由妈妈教的，所以他一点都不屑参加。但是为了陪哥哥，放了学就跟着哥哥一起在教学楼楼下和其他学生围着老师上课。  
老师让Thor在同学面前展示一下用雷电点燃蜡烛。Thor用指尖变出电火花，点燃了蜡烛。。  
Loki坐在前排看着，微微坏笑着，抬手用魔法把旁边池塘的水变过来，浇在蜡烛上，还溅了一滴到Thor身上。  
同学和老师还没有反应过来，整个桌子上一滩水，蜡烛也点不着了。  
Thor看着Loki宠溺地笑了一下，“OK，那让我给大家画个画吧。”  
Thor想放出小闪电，然后拉成几条线画一个五角星。好不容易才拉出两条线，Loki就用魔法隔空折断了一根树枝，把树枝变过去挑断了那两根线。  
“…………王子殿下，请不要捣乱好吗……”老师看着Loki娴熟地使用着魔法捣乱，表情复杂。  
“没事没事，让底迪开心就好，嘻嘻嘻。”Thor笑得一脸幸福。  
周围的同学满脸懵逼。

 

Steve的身体不好，总是生病，Darcy就让他去参加提升力量的课外培训。  
“Bucky，你在旁边看我上课，要是无聊就可以去Loki那里玩，但是不要自己一个人跑回家噢。”  
“Steve，为什么我不能一起上课？”Bucky嘟着嘴非常疑惑。  
“No，不行，Bucky，你太小了，这很危险的！”Steve皱着眉。  
“我力气很大的！”  
“不不不，Bucky，等你过两年就能来了，OK？”  
“……Steve……你不相信我……”  
Steve把Bucky搂在怀里揉揉小脑袋和脸蛋，“乖，Bucky。”  
Bucky蹲在旁边看着上课老师搬了几块石块出来。  
“Who can……”  
“I can！！”Bucky比谁都快，冲上去想证明一下自己。  
“天哪！！Bucky！！！！”Steve来不及阻止，Bucky已经一掌劈了下去。  
不大不小的石块碎成了几半，底下鸦雀无声，连老师也呆住了。  
“…………My Bucky……这个石头不是用来劈的……是扛的……”Steve也吓住了，他不知道Bucky这么大力气。“快给我看看你的手！”Steve拉起他劈石头的手，只是有点红，皮都没破。  
“我说了……我力气很大的……”Bucky委屈地嘀咕。  
“我错了，Bucky，我不该不相信你，你很厉害！”Steve无奈地笑着。


	8. 关于考试

马上要期末考试了，Steve极少出现在户外。  
“Hey，Steve呢？这么多天没有见到他了！”Loki和Thor坐在屋顶，问正在爬上来的Bucky。  
Bucky手臂一撑爬了上来，无奈笑着。“他在复习，超级认真。”  
“有什么好复习的？你看我哥哥，从来不复习。”  
Thor不好意思地笑笑。  
“Steve每次可都是年级第一！！”Bucky拍拍胸脯，骄傲无比。  
“我哥哥也是第一！！”Loki不示弱。  
“可能你哥哥没有好好复习，肯定很容易被第二名超过！！！Steve可是比第二名高出好多好多分！！”  
“才不会！！我哥哥不复习也比第二名厉害很多！！”  
“Steve更厉害！！！！！！！！”  
“OK OK！别吵啦别吵！！我们去找Steve！！”两个人都快打起来了，Thor赶紧拉开他们。  
“哼！”  
“哼！！！！！”


	9. 出战

Bucky和Loki上四年级了，Steve升入了初中，Thor也初二了。不过皇家校园很大，小学和中学都在一个地方，他们依然每天一起活动。

Odin站在军部大楼里，看着窗外一辆辆飞驰的训练飞船，眉头紧皱。  
“你感觉到了吗，Frigga。”  
“……感觉到了，而且越来越近了。”Frigga端来一杯水，“喝点吧，你很多天没有合眼了。”  
“我们能保护好阿斯加德吗？”  
“可以的，我们可以的，陛下。”

这几周很奇怪，以前一直都是他们四个一起走回家，但是现在管家天天都开着悬浮车来接这四个孩子，搞得他们都不能在外面玩会再回家了。  
于是憋了一个多星期的Loki终于要反叛了，准备带着他们偷偷跑掉。  
“这里这里，这里出去！”为了玩，Loki只能勉为其难地走垃圾场的秘密通道了。  
“嘿，Loki，我们这样子真的不好吧，我们还是回去吧。”一向乖乖听话的Steve可从来没有做过这种调皮的事情。  
“别再说了Steve！！！！你都念叨了一路了！！！！！”Steve一路说教，Loki简直要疯掉。  
“没事的Steve，又不是不回家。”Bucky拍拍Steve的肩膀。  
“好吧……”Steve只好默默跟上。

滴——滴——滴——滴——全体市民请注意——全体市民请注意——请尽快寻找就近的防空洞避难——请尽快寻找就近的防空洞避难——注意这不是演习——不是演习  
四个人刚从学校钻出来，防空警报就响彻了整个城市上空，不知所措地站在路边。  
幸好管家机智，早就在他们的书包上安装了定位器，在四个人还没来得及反应发生了什么，就停在了他们面前。  
“马上给我上来，小鬼们！！！”  
他们四个赶紧跳上车，坐好了系好安全带，管家开到最高速冲向皇家军事基地。  
“发生了什么，Jock管家？”年纪最大的Thor也是第一次遇到这种事情，有点缓不过来。  
管家面色沉重，“……可能情况不太好，当年侵犯约顿海姆的船队已经来了。”  
Loki听完低着头，难得没有说话。Frigga和哥哥都跟他讲过他的身世，也知道当时约顿海姆发生的恐怖的事情。Thor看到他的样子，只能握着他的手不停抚摸安抚着。

外面防空警报刺耳着响着，军部会议室已经吵得热火朝天的了，Odin满脸怒意站在高台上。  
“陛下，万万不可，亲自出战啊！！”一位大臣用非常非常沉重的语气说着。  
“陛下，三思啊！！”  
“陛下……！”  
“陛下！”十几个大臣七嘴八舌的劝着Odin。  
“你们！！全部给我！！闭嘴！！！！”Odin踢翻了一张椅子。他已经濒临崩溃，杀友仇人送上门来，他想扛着大炮就冲上去，可是无奈对手太强大，心有余而力不足，一腔怒火憋在胸口。  
“陛下，帝国不能没有您，您得留下来把握全局，我会带领全部的Rogers家族战队出战，会把外来者消灭得干干净净的，您放心，由我们来，好吗？”  
Odin没有说话，遣散了所有的朝臣，留下两位大将军。  
“我……我知道敌人的强大，不是好对付的。我想我亲自出征，能拼尽全力把对方消灭，换来阿斯加德的平静。”Odin说。  
“陛下，我会带上上古神器，带上全部的战队，加上皇家战队，一定可以的。”  
“Ward，我也带上Barnes战队随你一起去！”Abel焦急地说。  
“Abel，你也留下吧……Steve还需要照顾。”  
Abel眉头紧皱，不好的预感越来越强烈，看向了Odin。  
Odin知道已经无力回天，只能硬着头皮上，至少能够重创对方，“…… ……Ward，由你去吧，我们会照顾好Steve的。”Odin闭上了眼睛。

“Ward……你真的放心得下，Steve吗。你知道的……这次去，危险重重。”  
“守卫星球，也是守卫Steve，我相信他能明白。Steve他……身体不好，一直那么瘦弱，就摆脱你和夫人了。”  
“Ward……”  
Abel和Ward用比以往任何一次都要慢的速度走在大楼的长廊里。

交代好了家里的一切，Ward和Darcy，同时也非常非常优秀的Rogers战队指挥官，换好战服，去基地的安全屋看看Steve。  
“Dad，mom……”Steve从来没有像现在这样难过得要昏厥，他抱着Darcy的手不愿意放开。  
“别这样，我的小宝贝……答应我，不哭，好吗，男子汉？”  
“妈妈……”  
“别难过孩子，说不定你睡一觉，爸爸妈妈就回来了。好好听话，好好吃饭，好好睡觉，变得强壮点，知道吗？”  
Darcy和Ward亲了亲Steve，把他交到Frigga手里，说了一句拜托了，就离开了。

Steve无力地跪坐在地上，瘦弱的肩膀颤抖着，忍着不哭出来。Bucky冲过来抱着他，“你还有我，Steve，我会一直，一直陪着你的。别难过了。”  
“Bucky……”Steve搂住他。


End file.
